psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo
Uwaga! Uwaga! ''Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! W tym odcinku będzie policyjne Ultimate Rescue. Krótkie streszczenie, pieski muszą zabezpieczyć min. ulice przed nadciągającym Bow echo, a także ostrzec mieszańców. ''Oprócz tego możecie dawać i swoje pomysły co mogą zrobić^^ Jak na razie dałam 2 rozdziały, ale akcja zawsze może się rozszerzyć, dlatego nie jest powiedziane że mają być 2 rozdziały, może być ich więcej:)To do dzieła <3 Rozdział 1 Był to bardzo upalny lipcowy dzień w Zatoce Przygód. Mimo lejącego się z nieba żaru, pieski z Psiego Patrolu postanowiły spędzić ten czas w cieniu na dworze. Rusty leżał na trawie, słońce świeciło na niego, lecz on wraz z Hermioną, Sally i ich szczeniakami oglądali chmury. Na horyzoncie widniała z dala długa szarawa chmura. Po pewnej chwili Labrador stanął na równe łapy i szczeknął: -Ruf! Ruf! Prognoza burzowa! Z plecaka wysunęło się ramię, a na nim ekran. Hermiona doskoczyła do kuzyna, Sally i kłębiące się pod łapami szczeniaki zajrzeli. ' -TAK! AUU!-zawył z całych sił jasno-żółty, wręcz piaskowy Labrador. Pobiegł przed siebie, jego rodzina biegła z tyłu. Wskoczył na pień, gdzie było go widać. -Uwaga Psi Patrolu!-zawołała Hermiona z brytyjskim akcentem. Psiaki przerwały rozmowy i inne czynności, które wykonywały, a uwagę skierowały na Hierran Wolfdog. -Rusty ma coś ważnego do oznajmienia.-powiedziała na spokojnie Sally. -Daje całe moje pudło ciasteczek, że to burza.-zachichotała Dilara. Patty parsknęła śmiechem. -A ja dwa!-zaśmieszkowała Martine. Wszyscy wybuchli na krótko śmiechem. -Pieski! Oznajmiam...-zaczął Rusty, ogonem machał bardzo energicznie. -Zatoka Przygód i jej okolice są zaznaczone na...FIOLETOWO!-wykrzyczał. '''Wywołało to wśród psiaków poruszenie. ' -Czyli?-zapytał Tolys, przekrzywiając głowę. -Jest to ekstremalne zagrożenie burzowe!-wyjaśniła Hermiona. -No wiesz, scenariusz niemalże apokaliptyczny, zakładający liczne tornada, ekstremalnie silny wiatr, duży grad, nawalne opady deszczu. Burze tego typu zdarzają się rzadko i powodują niewyobrażalne szkody na znacznym obszarze.-ciągnęła suczka.-Podmuchy wiatru powyżej 111 km/h, ekstremalnie duży grad. Wtedy jest duża ilość wyładowań atmosferycznych, znaczne szkody na wielkim obszarze wywołane przez wiatr. mogą wystąpić dowbursty, microbursty, burze derecho jak i Bow echo. 'Psiaki miały takie miny jakby mówiła rzeczy z kosmosu. Na pomoc kuzynce ruszył z wyjaśnianiem Rusty. ' -Kto potrzebuje wyjaśnienia? Łapa do góry.-odrzekł. Jak na zawołanie wyrósł przysłowiowy las łap. Westchnął.-Dobra, w skrócie downburst to skutek bardzo silnego prądu zstępującego, zimne powietrze opada gwałtownie na ziemię możemy mówić o wystąpieniu zjawiska downburst. Charakteryzuje się ono bardzo silnymi porywami wiatru, zazwyczaj ponad 100 km/h (w bardzo skrajnych przypadkach nawet powyżej 200 km/h) oraz nawalnym opadem deszczu. Teraz microburst, generują one bardzo silne podmuchy wiatru. Niezwykle silny prąd zstępujący występujący podczas tego zjawiska jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla lotnictwa. Niestety, odnotowano, kilkanaście przypadków katastrof lotniczych spowodowanych przez microburst.- gdy mówił o tym, Sally spojrzała czule na niego. Mówił dalej.-Burza derecho rozległa i długotrwała burza wiatrowa, która swoim zasięgiem może objąć bardzo duży obszar np. powierzchnie kilku krajów. Burza ta jest związana ze szkwałem bądź ze zjawiskami Bow eco, o których zaraz powiem, tworzą się w silnie rozwiniętych burzach wielokomórkowych. Pozostawiają ciągły pas zniszczeń, wiatr osiąga wtedy nawet 33 m/s! A teraz o Bow echo, są to bardzo groźne burze. Jeżeli mam być szczery na terenie Zatoki Przygód najgroźniejsze.-gdy to wypowiedział pieski wydały odgłos zdziwienia.- To charakterystyczny obraz radarowy MCS w kształcie łuku. Taki układ może wytworzyć silne wiatry, tornada, po nich są poważne szkody.-skończył wypowiedź. '''Szczeniaczki, które bały się burz pisnęły i wtuliły się w rodziców. Zaś suczki które bały się burz wtuliły się w swoich ukochanych. Chase wystąpił na przód i zapytał wprost: -Czy jesteśmy tym zagrożeni? -Czekaj...-odpowiedział Labrador. -Ruf! Radar burzowy!-szczeknął. Wysunęło mu się. Oczy rozszerzyły jemu, Hermionie i Fay.-Będzie Bow echo i derecho!-oznajmił, jednak widać było powagę w jego spojrzeniu. -Powiem to Ryder'owi! Trzeba ostrzec innych!-oznajmiła Alays i pobiegła. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się gdy Tamaskan Dog, była przy nich. Rozejrzała się po parterze ale nikogo nie było.-Musi zatem być po środku lub na górze.-szepnęła do siebie. Skoczyła do windy i wjechała najpierw do środkowej części, jednak ta świeciła pustkami. Wróciła, a tym razem udała się na górę. Widziała, że Ryder siedzi na balkonie i popija lemoniadę. Podbiegła do niego. -Witaj Ryder.-schyliła głowę w przywitaniu. Chłopak ucieszył się na widok suczki, a napój w szklance postawił na stoliku. ' -Hej Alays!-przywitał się ciepło i pogłaskał suczkę. Zamerdała ogonem.-Czy coś się stało? Widziałem, że na dole jakieś zgromadzenie było.-zapytał zaciekawiony brunet. -Ja właśnie o tym!-odparła szybko Alays. Ryder trochę sposępniał. -Rusty, dowiedział się, że Zatoka Przygód według prognozy burzowej jest na fioletowo! A to oznacza, z tego co mówił największe i najgorsze zagrożenie! Z grubsza mówił coś o Bow echo, burzach derecho, microburstach i downburstach. -mówiła szybko, była znacznie zmartwiona. Chłopak skinął głową. -Bardzo mądry i dobry z Ciebie zastępca Alays! Zawołałam zaraz Rusty'ego i Hermionę.-odpowiedział suczce chłopak. -Opowiedzą mi dokładniej abyśmy mogli podjąć środki bezpieczeństwa.-skończył. Tamaskan Dog szczeknęła z zadowolenia i wyszła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Alays. '''Alays przybiegła. Hermiona z jej kuzynem właśnie odebrali przez komunikatory polecenie od chłopaka aby znaleźli się na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu. ' -Nienawidzę burz....-jęknęła Lavia i zapiszczała. Carlie przytulił suczkę. -Ja też nie.-jęknęła Prima i wtuliła się w rodziców. Śnieżynka zapiszczała i zrobiła to co siostra. Mady już leżała przy rodzicach. -Nie bójcie się.-uspokajał Carlie. Aris cicho przełknął ślinę i mimo strachu przed nadciągającym zagrożeniem pomógł tacie uspokajać mamę i siostry. '''Victoria miała przyspieszony oddech. Chciała zaskomlić, lecz próbowała się powstrzymać. Nagle na swoim uchu poczuła ciepłe liźnięcie. A na plecach łapki. Odwróciła się przed nią stał Gray, a koło niej rozrabiały ich szczeniaki. Posłała mężowi czułe spojrzenie. -Dzięki skarbie. -szepnęła i polizała pieska. Przytulili się razem do swoich szczeniaków. Amber zaczęła nagrywać. -Hej...właśnie...możemy doświadczyć Bow echo i burz derecho...-ciągnęła bała się, że z tego wszystkiego zająknie sie, ale na szczęście nie. Viggo podszedł do suczki. -Ale może będziesz miała dobre materiały filmowe.-zaczął. Amber wywróciła oczyma z rozbawienia i dała pieskowi miłosnego kuksańca. Linda siedziała pod drzewem i gadała o czymś z Pandorą. Wtedy z bazy wybiegli Hermiona i Rusty. Niebo pokryło się dużą, lecz niezbyt ciemną chmurą. Z góry zaś Ryder wyciągnął tablet. ' -Psi Patrol już czas na Ultimate Rescue!-powiedział i nacisnął guzik. Obwódki urządzenia zrobiły się niebieskie, żółte i czerwone. -AUU! Ryder wzywa!-szczeknęły pieski. '''Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. W prawym górnym rogu Colette i Maximus wygrzewają się na słońcu z ich szczeniakami. W dolnym prawym rogu Kenshi i Werix rzucały sobie frisbee. A w lewym górnym rogu Shiraz z Kate rzucały krążkami na słupek. Pobiegły do bazy. Max urządził sobie wyścigi z Marshallem, jednak obaj wpadli na frisbee, a potem jeszcze na słupek. Potoczyli się do bazy. ' -UWAGA!-krzyknęła Everest odsuwając się na bok w windzie. Dwa psiaki wpadły w nie jak tornado. -Nic Ci nie jest?-zapytały się Laika z Lucy. -Nie! Ale trzeba przyznać, że było wietrznie.-zażartował Dalmatyńczyk z Labradorem. -HA HA HA!-gruchnęły śmiechem psiaki. Po czym drzwi windy zasunęły się i wjechali na górę. Po środku, gdy przebrali się zamiast znaczka Psiego Patrolu ukazała się odznaka Chase'a, Alays, Delgado, Dylana, Martine, Night, Shiraz, Uno oraz Carlie’go. Mieli na sobie granatowe policyjne czapki, na nich czarny pasek a pod nim paseczek w ich kolorze. Tak samo mieli policyjne mundury. Wjechali na górę. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-powiedział Chase.-W policyjnym stylu!-ucieszył się gdy spojrzeniem obiegł pieski i Rydera. -Pieski...-zaczął Ryder, lecz jego spojrzenie utkwiło w oknie. -Rusty, Hermiona sprawdźcie swoje radary burzowe.-polecił.-Niepokoi mnie ta chmura!-oznajmił chłopak głową pokazując na chmurę zza oknem. -To chmura szelfowa!-powiedziała przejęta Hera. Rusty z Hermioną szczeknęli i wysunęły im się radary. Na Zatokę Przygód za pomocą cyjanowych, niebieskich, pomarańczowych punkcików niewyobrażalnie wielka chmura! -Nadchodzi Bow echo i burza derecho!-powiedzieli. Chmura była coraz ciemniejsza. A na potwierdzenie ich słów, zabłysła ona białym światłem i zahuczało. Tomira zaskomlała, Ardo ją liznął. Mira zaś przytuliła się do siedzącego obok Riverdale'a. 'Twarz Rydera pobladła. W następnej wypowiedzi słychać było w głównej mierze determinację, ale zmartwienie także dawało się we znaki. ' -Pieski nie ma czasu! Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód, oraz zabezpieczyć drogi!-polecił.-Dlatego to jest policyjne Ultimate Rescue! Ale nie uda się nam bez naszych policyjnych ekspertów. -ciągnął brunet.-Dlatego do tej misji potrzebuje wszystkich łap! A zwłaszcza Chase’a, Alays, Martine, Dylana, Carlie’ego, Leoni, Niary, Saitiny, Delgado, Matta, Cody'ego, Night, Uno, Arctic’a, Danger, Maxa, Chiron, Poppy, Shiraz, Blommy, Kendry, Silence, Skipper oraz Nathaniel! Każde z Was, których wymieniłem dostanie swój pojazd, weźmiecie część piesków na sam koniec podzielicie się zadaniami i sektorami! Pandora i Honey zostaną ze szczeniakami!- oznajmił poważnie chłopak.-Ktoś z Was musi pojechać po Katie!-dodał na twarzy malowało się przerażenie. 'Oczy piesków wlepione były w swojego ludzkiego przywódcę! Lecz kiwnęły głowami. W końcu zaczęli chóralnie mówić cytaty. W tle granatowo- szarą chmurę szelfową zaczęły rozdzierać pioruny, była bliżej. ' -Te łapy pilnują prawa! -Nie straszna nam żadna akcja! -Nowe rasy wkraczają do akcji! -Psi Patrol złapie złodzieja! -Zawsze gotowi do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Leoni) -Policjanci zaraz złapią przestępcę! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Saitiny) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Delgado) -Psi Patrol wkracza do akcji! -Zawsze złapiemy złodzieja! -Psi Patrol gotowy do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Uno) -Przez Psi Patrol zło pokonane! -Gotowi do misji! -Damy radę choćby paliło się! -Normalne psy czy nie? Psi Patrol zawsze pomagać chce! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Poppy) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Shiraz) -Tak jest! Psi Patrol wkracza do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Kendry) -Nawet gdy ciemno nawet gdy źle Psi Patrol z pomocą przybędzie! -Czy damy radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Czas zaprowadzić porządek na świecie! -Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder. Pobiegł szybko do rury i zjechał po niej. -AUU!-zawyły psiaki z całych sił. 'Gdy policjanci pobiegli w kierunku zjeżdżalni zaczęło mocniej się błyskać a dudniące grzmoty były mocniejsze oraz bliżej. Gdy Chase jako pierwszy wskoczył do swej budy niebo było bardzo ciemne, wiatr się zerwał a grzmoty przybierały na sile. Buda zapadła się pod ziemie, a z boków zostały dołączane dodatkowe elementy Ultimate radiowozu Chase’a. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, pojazd został wywindowany na górę i wskoczyła do niego pewna część ekipy w tym Cinder. Tak samo działo się z następnymi pojazdami. Rusty z Hermioną siedzieli w dwóch radiowozach. Labrador do Ultimate Radiowozu Chase'a, a Hermiona do Ultimate Radiowozu Alays. Niebo poszarzało na potęgę. Z każdej strony jedynie jaśniało poprzez pioruny. Syreny zawyły i Ultimate Radiowozy ruszyły z kopyta. Drzwi do garaży otworzyły się i wyjechał Ryder. ' -Pojedziemy blisko drogi o parę kilometrów oddaloną od lotniska!-oznajmił Chase. -My weźmiemy Ratusz i okolice.-dopowiedziała Alays przez znaczek. -Ja wezmę górę Jake'a!-powiedziała prowadząc Night. -Pojedziemy ostrzec Farmera Al'a i Farmerkę Yumi!-rzekła Martine. -My jedziemy do Pana Portera i okolic.-odparł Carlie. -Ja wezmę ekipę aby powiadomić lotnisko!-uznał Dylan. -A ja wezmę kierunek na las, sprawdzić czy nikt nie rozkłada namiotów.-powiedziała Leoni. -Ok! To ja jadę ostrzec wschodnią część Zatoki!-odpowiedział Uno. -Dobra, to ja biorę północną część.-mówiła Shiraz. -Pojadę do zachodniej części.-przemówiła przez komunikator Poppy. -My pojedziemy na plażę, przypuszczam, że mimo to mało kto opuścił ją.-dodała Chiron. -Biorę okolice kawiarni!-zgłosił Matt. -Jedziemy po Katie i ostrzec w jej okolicach.- powiedziała Delgado. -A my przy parku i stacji.-odparła Kendra. -Pojadę na Wyspę Fok! Widziałam, że w tym pojeździe mam taką opcję.-rzekła Skipper. -My pojedziemy na drogę, która z północy prowadzi do nas!-uznała Saitina. -Weźmiemy drogę zachodnią na Zatokę.-odrzekł prowadząc Max. -Kierunek wschodnia droga!-szczeknęła Niara do swojej ekipy. -Jedźmy na Drogę nie daleko drugiego lasu.-powiedziała Silence. -Moja grupa i ja weźmiemy północno-zachodnią drogę.-rzekł Cody. -Dobra! To my bierzemy północno-wschodnią! Przy słupach energetycznych. Trzeba ją zabezpieczyć.-zgłosiła się Bloomy. -Biorę drużynę na pozostałą część Zatoki!-odpowiedział Arctic. -Dobra, rezerwujemy teren wokół Kawiarni.-uznała Danger. -Biorę port.-rzekł, krótko Nathaniel patrząc na resztę. 'Rozdzielili się. Ryder ruszył najpierw za radiowozem Alays. ' * Zmiana sceny znaczek Psiego Patrolu. '''Pioruny waliły z każdych stron! Szare niebo co sekunda w pewnym miejscu robiło się fioletowe. Wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile. Huk grzmotów rozdzierał powietrze! Chase jechał asfaltową drogą. Z boków gdzie nie gdzie stały lampy, nad nimi wisiały kable elektryczne. W odstępach z boków stały drzewa, dzieliły je nie wielkie polanki. Rusty miał wystawiony radar. Nad mapą Zatoki widniała niewyobrażalnie wielka chmura! Przez megafon ostrzegali wszystkich: -Zatoka Przygód i jej okolice mają ekstremalne zagrożenie burzowe! Duże szanse wystąpienia gwałtownych burz! Nad Zatokę Przygód i jej okolicę nadciąga Bow echo i burza derecho! Możliwe liczne superkomórki, lub ekstremalnie silne układy wielokomórkowe! Wystąpić może formacja szkwałowa! Mogą wystąpić liczne tornada, microbursty i downbursty! Czas trwania może potrwać do kilkunastu godzin. Odwołujcie wyjazdy, wycieczki, prace na przestrzeni! Ostrzeżcie znajomych! Prosimy o zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa, szybki powrót do domu, naładowanie urządzeń, zabezpieczenie dobytku! Prosimy bezwzględnie sprawdzać stan pogodowy! A także zgromadzić zapasy! Możecie zaopatrzyć się w nie u nas! Ludzie otwierali okna w pojazdach i słuchali. Psiaki wyjęły przygotowane na początku miesiąca pakunki z zapasami żywnościowymi w razie możliwości. Podwali je ludziom. Ultimate Radiowóz zahamował. Pieski zauważyły jadącego rowerzystę. Oczy Nyks błysnęły z przerażenia. Wyskoczyła z pojazdu i zatrzymała jadącego rowerzystę. Oślepiające światło przerwało ciemność, a potem nastał ogromny, wręcz nieopisywanie wielki huk. Jak gdyby niebo rwało się na części. Z tyłu rozległ się kolejny, mniejszy, huk i masywna gałąź runęła na ziemię. -Uważaj!!-zawołała i wywróciła rower. Człowiek zdziwiony wstał i spojrzał na suczkę. Zmarszczył czoło. -Na co?! Zauważyłbym to!- odburknął. Przecierając okulary rowerowe. -Nie słyszałeś komunikatu? Powinieneś wrócić do domu, ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. To nakaz ze względu na nadciągające burze Bow echo i derecho.-przemówiła spokojnie. Potem jej ton przybrał stanowczy, lecz pouczający ton. Było w tym coś zachwycającego.-Możliwe liczne superkomórki, lub ekstremalnie silne układy wielokomórkowe! Wystąpić może nawet formacja szkwałowa! Wystąpić mogą też liczne tornada, microbursty i downbursty! Czas trwania może potrwać do kilkunastu godzin! Odwołaj wyjazdy, wycieczki, prace na przestrzeni! Ostrzeż bliskich! Prosimy o zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa, szybki powrót do domu, naładowanie urządzeń, zabezpieczenie dobytku! Prosimy też aby bezwzględnie sprawdzać stan pogodowy! I zgromadzić zapasy!-skończyła. Po czym zawołała.-Youki podaj proszę ten pakunek.-poprosiła. Lisiczka skinęła głową, schyliła się i wzięła wielką materiałową siatkę. Podała ją Vitto, a ten Nyks. Kundelka podała rowerzyście.-Proszę, a teraz wracaj!-pouczyła. Chase otworzył oczy z podziwu na jej stanowczy i pouczający ton głosu. Zamyślił się na chwilę a feralny rowerzysta zawrócił i mruknął coś pod nosem, załadował pakunek na bagażnik i odjechał. -Dobra robota.-pochwalił Chase.-Po powrocie będziemy mieli niespodziankę dla Ciebie.-dodał. Mimo to ledwo przez wiatr mógł stać. -Powinniśmy jechać dalej...-zaskomlała Everest. -Masz rację kochana.-odpowiedział Owczarek Niemiecki. Rusty wystawił wskaźnik wiatru. ''' -Woow! Jeszcze tak powieje i może będzie microburst!-ucieszył się. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a '''Grzmoty były straszne, a wiatr taki silny, że ciężko przechodniom było ustać. Pani burmistrz szła zgięta w pół. Jedną ręką trzymała torbę z Chickalettą a drugą zasłaniała sobie czoło od wiatru. Nagle zawiał szczególnie mocny podmuch i kobieta upadła na ziemię. Z torby wywiało kurę która gdacząc pofrunęła gdzieś daleko. ' - Chickaletto!!- krzyknęła przerażona pani burmistrz. Wstała szybko z ziemi. Torba leżała na ziemi. Jednak po kurze było brak śladu. Akurat wtedy przejeżdżała Alays z jej grupą. Zatrzymała pojazd na asfaltowej drodze i wyskoczyła z pojazdu. Ogonem dała znak by zostali. Jednak z chwilą gdy łapy wylądowały jej na jasno-szarym chodniku i zawiał mocny wiatr straciła równowagę. -Uważaj!-zmartwił się Rex, któremu przednie łapki zwisały. Wiatr stawał się coraz silniejszy. -Co się stało Pani Burmistrz?-zapytał Maximus kobietę. Colette włączyła u góry światło, gdyż ciemne chmury przysłoniły niebo. A wieczór był blisko, co ograniczało widoczność. -Chickaletta uciekła!-wykrzyczała Burmistrzyni Zatoki. Ledwo, ledwo trzymała się oparcia na ławce. A następny porywisty podmuch wiatru posłał ją do tyłu na szczęście upadek zamortyzowała Alays, dzięki jej przytomności i w porę szczeknęła komendę miękkiego lądowiska. -Dziękuję!- podziękowała kobieta. Zastępca Chase’a pokiwała głową. -Ruf! Ruf! Megafon!-wyszczekała z całych sił. Z granatowego plecaka wysunął się megafon. -Pieski wychodzimy z auta na poszukiwania Chickaletty! Przy okazji ostrzeżeniu przechodniów!- oznajmiła Tamaskan Dog. -Się robi!- szczeknęły pieski. Victoria i Lavia przełknęły ślinę gdy zobaczyły rozmiary i parametry chmury burzowej na radarze Hermiony. Obie suczki niepewnie opuściły pojazd wtulają się w swych partnerów. -Smav, zostaniesz w pojeździe i będziesz nam mówił jaka sytuacja pogodowa.-wydała polecenie Alays. Smav pokiwał głową. Zasunął szyby i w samą porę bo dmuchnęła w nie fala liści. '''Niebo przeciął rozwidlony piorun, a po nim nastąpił przeraźliwy huk. ' -Ale grzmoci!-zadziwiła się Thunder unosząc głowę do góry. -No.-potwierdziła Savannah, idąc przywarta do Kaito, który ogon złączył z ogonem ukochanej. Suczka uśmiechnęła się. Wiatr zaczął nieźle wyć. -Może się rozdzielimy?-zasugerował Sage, który trzymał Burmistrzyni zza kawałek żakietu podczas gdy kolejny podmuch wiatru zakołysał kobietą. -Dobry pomysł, skarbie.-zgodziła się Aurora, która szła obok Kasumi. -Ok.-pokiwała głową Alays. Pieski rozdzieliły się w różne strony po ratuszu. 'Victor wraz z Kasumi zauważyli mężczyznę z jego żoną oraz ich dzieckiem, schowali się pod dach ratusza w osłonie przed nadchodzącym wiatrem, nieświadomi że nadchodzi Bow echo z derecho. Wilk zatrzymał się. ' -Powinniście wracać do domu i zabezpieczyć dobytek! Nadchodzi Bow echo, wraz z derecho. A Zatoka Przygód znalazła się na najpoważniejszym stopniu zagrożenia burzowego.-zauważył masywny Wilk o zielonych oczach. Kobieta przestraszona aż wzięła głośno powietrze. -Zaraz podamy zapasy jedzenia!-oznajmiła Kasumi, po czym pobiegła do auta. Wskoczyła aby wziąć siatki. -I jak sytuacja?-spytała szukając siatek. -Źle, spójrz.-odpowiedział Labradorce Kundelek. Gdy suczka z siatką w pysku odwróciła się, mało co nie wypuściła pakunku z pysia. Chmura na radarze miała więcej niż ogromne rozmiary. A łuk na rdzeniu burzy nie zostawał w tyle. Zrobili zrzut ekranu i postanowili to rozesłać to pozostałych grup oraz do Rydera. Wzięła dodatkowe dwie siatki i wybiegła z wozu. Akurat wpadła na zmierzającą w stronę wozu Thunder. -Idę po siatki.-rzekła szarooka suczka Owczarek Niemiecki. Zajrzała do środka.- Ok, to ja lecę.-pożegnała się i wpadła. -Hej kochany!-przywitała się czule ze Smav'em Thunder. Gdy wychodziła mając trzy siatki zauważyła echo na radarze. -TO JEST TO COŚ CO NA NAS IDZIE!?-zapytała zdziwiona. Siatki upadły głucho na podłogę. -Niestety...-pokiwał smętnie głową Smav. W tym czasie jego dziewczyna zbierała siatki z podłogi. -Ok, w takim wypadku to ja lecę!-zawołała i wyskoczyła z pojazdu jak pocisk. -Uważaj na siebie...-zawołał za nią Smav i zaskomlał do siebie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Thunder 'Ekipa Dylana podjechała nad lotnisko. Niemal czarne chmury wisiały nad samym budynkiem i płytą lotniskową. Sam dowodzący grupą piesek przydzielać zaczął zadania. ' -OK! Briana chcę byś została kochanie w środku i mówiła nam o aktualnej sytuacji pogodowej!-mówił Gerberian Shepsky, który różnił się tylko tym od ojca, że był jaśniejszy. -Reszta dostanie polecenia, tuż po tym jak wejdziemy do środka.-mówił. Każdy pokiwał głową. -Dzięki skarbie.-uśmiechnęła się rudo-biała Border Collie. Polizała Dylana po policzku. -Proszę uważaj!-poprosiła. Piesek skinął głową i odwzajemnił gest. Potem z grupą pobiegli chodnikiem do budynku lotniska. Liście z pobliskiego lasku, wiały psiakom w twarz i walały się pod łapami. 'Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się. Pieski weszły. Dylan zgromadził ich w kółko. ' -Ok, Johnboy, Sabra, Wy pójdziecie do wieży kontrolnej poinformować każdego o nadchodzącej nawałnicy, Roger, Moscow niech załogi wszystkich lotów znajdą się tu w środku! Kate i Dusk! Postarajcie się zwrócić nadane pod pokład walizki pasażerom. Slend i Cayo będziecie pomagać uciekać pasażerom lotu, który za 10 minut odleci. Lenny, Buessa! Będziecie mówić o tym każdemu z tu zgromadzonych! Pomagać Wam będą Luka z Shadow! Twister, Angela sprowadzicie każdego do bezpiecznego miejsca. David, Annie postarajcie się przekonać sklepikarzy by użyczyli ich sklepów jako schronu i zasłonili li go metalowymi zasłonami. Amber nagrasz Herę, która poinformuje o sytuacji pogodowej wszystkich mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód. Mishka wrzucisz to także na tablice informacyjne! Reszta będzie ze mną, razem będziemy nadzorować prace i ostrzegać. -wydał komendę jasnobrązowo- podpalany psiak. -Się robi!-każdy odpowiedział chóralnie i rozbiegli się w swoje strony. Czas gonił nieubłaganie. Slend z Cayo pobiegli sprintem w kierunku wejścia na płytę lotniskową. -Proszę nas wpuścić trwa akcja ratunkowa!-rzekła poważnie Slend do pracownika lotniska, który bez wahania otworzył im drzwi. -Który to samolot?!-zirytował się Cayo, rozglądając na wszystkie strony. Nagle zobaczyli drzwi zamykające się. Pobiegli najszybciej jak się dali. Drogę raz po raz w górze rozświetlały im pioruny płaskie. Wbiegli po schodach i załopotali w drzwi. '''Chwilę czekali w napięciu, wkrótce drzwi otworzyła im stewardessa. Wpadli do pomieszczenia i Slend zawołała na cały głos: -PROSZĘ WZIĄĆ BAGAŻE! TRWA EWAKUACJA SAMOLOTU! WSZYSCY NIECH UDADZĄ SIĘ DO NAJBLIŻSZEGO WYJŚCIA, POTEM BIEGIEM NA LOTNISKO! Prosimy szukać schronienia w sklepach! Wiadomości wywołały lekką panikę. Jednak tak czy owak ludzie wyjęli ich bagaże podręczne i zaczęli wychodzić. Przednimi drzwiami wyszła załoga. Slend z Cayo biegli wskazując drogę. ' ''Początek muzyki: Strength of a thousand man. '' -Uważaj!!-zawołał Wilczak Czechosłowacki w stronę Kundelki. Zaskoczona odwróciła się w jego stronę. Psiak wybił się w powietrze, prostując łapy wywrócił Slend. Tylnymi odepchnął się, tak by przetoczyli się kawałek. Potem coś uderzyło. Slend pokręciła głową -Co Ci...-zaczęła mówić jednak przerwała...na płycie lotniska w miejscu gdzie biegli leżał kawałek metalu, który się oderwał. Suczka zarumieniła się. Wstali wbiegli do środka, wraz z pasażerami i załogą. Zatrzymali się. Szybko oddychali. W pewnym momencie Cayo, podszedł do Slend. ''Koniec muzyki. -Slend...-przemówił poważnie, jednak trochę łapy mu się od stresu trzęsły. -Tak, Cayo?-zapytała sunia. Zamrugała jej oczyma, serce nadal biło dość mocno. Piesek zbliżył się do niej, nosek Cayo dzieliły milimetry od jej noska. Zazwyczaj gdyby kto inny podszedł brązowa Kundelka odsunęłaby się z warkotem. Jednak teraz stała niczym zahipnotyzowana. Jej dwukolorowe oczy złapały kontakt z błękitnymi oczyma Wilczaka Czechosłowackiego. Na jego widok, serce zabiło jej szybciej, jednakże to nie było ze stresu. -Ja...ja...-zaczął jąkać się. Suczka podniosła brew do góry w zmieszaniu, pysio mówił wszystko. W końcu psiak potrząsnął jasnoszarą głową. -Musze coś Ci powiedzieć! Z Tobą mógłbym rozwiązywać najbardziej mroczne zagadki...najbardziej przerażające odkrycia! To TY wypełniasz moją pustą połówkę. To z Tobą, naprawdę czuję, że żyje i coś znaczę. Nadałaś sens mojemu życiu, Slend...Każdy ma swoje sekrety...jednak moim jest to...że Cię kocham na zabój! Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną?-przemówił. Teraz spuścił spojrzenie jego oczu na łapy, zaś uszy położył po sobie w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. 'Gdy to wszystko mówił Slend, aż wzięła głośno powietrze. Jej ogon najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej zaczął chodzić we wszystkie strony. Serce zwiększyło bicie, a tętno nabrało prędkości. Teraz nawet zagrożenie, chwilowo wypadło jej z głowy. Myśl goniła myśl, jej sen nabierał rzeczywistych barw! ' -Cayo...-przemówiła poważnie. Wtedy też pieska opuściła wszelka nadzieja. -Ja...nie wiedziałam, że Ty czujesz to samo! Pytanie czy zostanę? Oczywiście, że tak! TAK! AUU!-mówiła na początku tajemniczo, jednak potem w jej głosie brzmiało tyle radości, że zdradziła swoje intencje. Na sam koniec pocałowali się. -Chodźmy, pomożemy Dylanowi i reszcie.-oznajmił Cayo, kładąc ogon na plecach Slend i rzucając jej szarmanckie spojrzenie. Sunia pokiwała głową. Razem pobiegli. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Cayo 'Martine zahamowała jej pojazd, przed bramą na farmę farmera Al'a i jego żony. Uszy Saluki falowały na wietrze, ze względu na między innymi otwarte okno. ' -Ok, Eeva zostanie tu aby nas informować.-mówiła suczka rasy Chart Perski, po czym wyskoczyła z pojazdu. -Zza mną!-szczeknęła, każdy zrobił to co Martine. -Kirse i Werix! Ostrzeżecie Farmerów!-poleciła Saluki.- Reszcie, zaraz przydzielę obowiązki.-mówiła. Dwie suczki szczeknęły chórem: -Się robi! 'Pobiegły w stronę domu farmerów z zamiarem ostrzeżenia ich. Zapukały do ich drzwi. Otworzył im Farmer Al. Ucieszył się na widok piesków tak jak i Jessie, która wybiegła z impetem w stronę Heksa. Wywróciła go i czule polizała po głowie. Szary Gerberian Shepsky uśmiechnął się. ' -Co Was tu sprowadza? Widzę że to Ultimate Rescue...-zdziwiła się Kelpie, patrząc po pieskach. Liście wiały we wszystkie strony. -Nie chcecie wejść do środka? Zapowiada się burza. -rzekła i pomachała ogonem. -Byłoby super...ale-zaczął mówić smutnie Heks i zwiesił głowę. Na ratunek przyszły mu Werix z Kirse: -Do Zatoki Przygód zbliża się Bow echo!-tłumaczyły. Dwoje farmerów uniosło w zdziwieniu brwi do góry. -Silna burza wiatrowa!- wytłumaczyła Werix. -Powinniście, zabezpieczyć dobytek i zgromadzić zapasy.-mówiła dalej Kirse. Wieści zaniepokoiły farmerów. Tymczasem Martine rozdawała polecenia: -Timber, Kaiden! Zabezpieczycie okna w domu Farmerów! Juka i Obi! Zabezpieczycie stodołę! Diego, Ty zostaniesz w aucie i będziesz nas informować o sytuacji pogodowej. Ruffy i Dellicia podacie Farmerom siatki z zapasami. 'Nagle komunikator suczki zadzwonił. ' -Halo tu Martine!-przemówiła. -Pieski! To jest wielowarstwowy wał chmurowy!-mówił Rusty.- Pieski słuchające zamrugały zdziwione.-No chmura szelfowa! 'Informacja wywołała, że pieski ciut się zestresowały, jednak to nie odebrało czystego umysłu Martine, która już zaczęła przydzielać nowe zadania. Pieski ruszyły na pomoc, Juka na swojej drodze spotkała pierwsze lepsze deski i podała je Obiemu, którymi zaczął zabezpieczać okna. Jessie latała z Domi, Heksem, Kirse, Werix, Fire i Minty zbierali wszystkie narzędzia z pola farmerów. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kirse 'Tymczasem Shiraz z jej ekipą jechali na północną część Zatoki Przygód. Jednakże jadąc przez mniej zamieszkane obrzeża napotkali paręnaście metrów od drogi piknikowiczów. ' -UGH!-warknęła poirytowana ich zachowaniem Shiraz.- To się nazywa ignorancja! Nie widzą chmury? -My pójdziemy im pomóc!- zgłosili się Patty, Dilara, Tolys i Eric. Łajka Jakucka wzięła ze sobą siatki z zapasami. -Ok!-pokiwała głową Shiraz, i zatrzymała się przy drodze. Na asfaltową jednopasmówkę wybiegła czwórka psiaków. W oddali nadjeżdżał samochód, jednakże Eric zatrzymał ruch, łapą. By każdy przebiegł spokojnie w końcu dotarli do ludzi. -NADCHODZI DO ZATOKI BOW ECHO!- wykrzyknęły psiaki chórem. Ludzie się tylko na nich popatrzeli zdziwieni, choć mina jednego mężczyzny mówiła I?. '' -Ok, uproszczając to nawałnica.-wytłumaczył na spokojnie Tolys.- Prosimy, abyście wrócili do domów i zabezpieczyli dobytek. Z góry dziękujemy zza kooperację z nami.- podziękował Kundelek. Ludzie dopiero teraz zrozumieli i zaczęli się pakować. Dilara i Eric pomogli im się pakować, nagle powiał mocniejszy wiatr i pieski styknęły się nosami. -Ups...sorka...-przeprosiła Dilara, która tak jak Husky zarumieniła się. Patty podała ludziom siatki, i odprowadzili ich powoli do auta. Nagle zawiał mocniejszy wiatr, gdy wychodzili z pola. Coś zatrzeszczało, nagle Patty ktoś szarpnął mocno zza obrożę, a ktoś odsunął ją. Chwilę później na drodze leżało powalone drzewo... '''Pieskami, które ocaliły suczkę byli Tolys i Dilara. Każdy dyszał ze stresu, który pojawił się nagle. ' -Nic Ci skarbie nie jest?-zapytał Tolys, lekko zmartwiony polizał suczkę po uchu. Ta tylko zszokowana pokręciła głową. -Dzięki skarbie.-odpowiedziała i polizała psiaka czule po pysiu. -A także wielkie dzięki Dili.-podziękowała jej najlepszej przyjaciółce po czym obie się przytuliły mocno. -Czekaj...gdzie Eric?!-zawołała zmartwiona Dilara, zaczęła się rozglądać zmartwiona na boki. Na szczęście gałęzie zaszeleściły i wyszedł z nich...Eric! Malinois szczeknęła radośnie i podbiegła do psiaka. -Martwiłam się! Znaczy...no...-speszyła się, po czym wróciła z resztą do pojazdu. -Lenny! Bailey! Będziecie musieli usunąć to drzewo z drogi, aby była przejezdna.-poleciła im Shiraz, odwracając głowę z kabiny kierowcy. -Się robi!-odpowiedzieli chórem i wskoczyli do specjalnych pojazdów, wysunęli szypce i przesunęli drzewo na pobocze. Droga się utorowała, wrócili pojazdami. Jako gratulacje usłyszeli radośnie zawycie piesków. Mieli ruszać dalej, jednak suczka będąca mieszanką Kojota z Dingo, poleciła coś jeszcze: -Fay! Grant! Wróćcie do bazy, przebierzcie się w Wasze regularne stroje...będziecie robili relację na żywo... 'Hedlund Husky z Łajką Zachodniosyberyjską wymienili się radośnie spojrzeniami i wybiegli z auta. Biegli biegli, przed siebie. Tymczasem Shiraz docisnęła gazu. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Shiraz 'Fay z Grantem wskoczyli do ich pojazdu. Grant doskoczył do kierownicy, łapką zaciągnął okulary do góry i ruszyli. ' -Jedziemy na tą polankę, według radaru będzie tam szelf dobrze widoczny?-zasugerował Grant, Fay pokiwała ochoczo głową. -Ruf! Ruf! Telefon!-zaszczekała Fay i z plecaka wyciągnął się jej telefon. Zaczęła powoli relacjonować na żywo. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Fay 'Tymczasem Leoni wraz z jej ekipą jechały w stronę lasu, sprawdzić czy nikt nie ma namiotów. Wjeżdżając na leśną drogę, zauważyła jak Pan Porter wychodzi z jego wnukiem z auta. Pan Porter nosił na plecach ogromniasty plecak, w którym był namiot. Suczka szybko zaparkowała i wyskoczyła za nim. ' -PANIE PORTER! Proszę stać!- zawołała biegnąc z daleka, to przykuło uwagę mężczyzny.- Dziś nie jest to odpowiedni dzień na kemping, nadciąga do Zatoki burza wiatrowa.-mówiła suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki o złotych oczach. -Dziękuje Leoni za ostrzeżenie. Alex wracamy do domu.- oznajmił Pan Porter, wziął jego wnuka i razem weszli do auta. Suczka dała reszcie znak by wyskoczyli, z auta a przez komunikator: -Winter zostaniesz w aucie, będziesz oglądać sytuację pogodową jak i połączysz się na drugi kanał z Fay i Grantem? Ok? -Pewnie!- powiedziała ochoczo przez komunikator szaro- biała Syberian Husky, która doskoczyła do miejsca gdzie był ekran, będące zza siedzeniem kierowcy. U góry włączyła drugi kanał. -Ok ,podzielimy się na parę grup. Każde z Was wytypuje jakieś pieski. To wybieram liderów, Nicolas, Ace, Iwan, Vojtek, Vitani, Deve, Justin i Drego! Wybierzecie swoje zespoły.- mówiła sunia o złotych oczach. Tamci kiwnęli głowami. -Ja wybieram Jasmine, Izumi, Icko, Bellami, Nicki i Adrrę. -mówiła Owczarek Niemiecki. Pieski kiwnęły głowami. Leoni wraz z jej grupą ruszyli w las. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Leoni 'Tymczasem w aucie, Fay z Grantem powoli zaczynali relację ' '''na żywo. -Ok, włączam kanał drugi!-oznajmiła szaro- biała Hedlund Husky, po czym podpięła transmisję na drugi kanał.- Witajcie kochani, z tej strony Fay i aktualnie w stronę Zatoki Przygód zmierza dobrze rozbudowany wał szkwałowy jak i układ MCS.- mówiła do kamerki w telefonie suczka. -Ej, myślę że z tego tak jakby klifu możemy przyjrzeć się burzy zawsze możemy potem dojechać na tą polankę, bo na razie z tego miejsca dobrze będzie widać.- szepnął do suczki Grant. Tamta zgodziła się lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. Piesek zakręcił i powoli wjechał na trawę. Wyskoczyli z auta. Na razie oprócz chmury szelfowej już widać było pierwsze błyski. Grant wyjął swój telefon, jak i z jego plecaka wysunął się radar burzowy. Oprócz bardzo rozbudowanej sygnatury łuku na radarze i ogromnej chmury na dwa pieski czekało ich pewne zaskoczenie... -Ta burza wiatrowa dojdzie do nas szybciej!- przeraził się jasnożółty samiec Łajki Zachodniosyberyjskiej. -Dzwonię do Rusty'ego.-oznajmił i rozpoczął połączenie poprzez jego komunikator. Obraz podzielił się na dwie części oddzielone zygzakiem. -Rusty słucham?-ozwał się jasno-kremowy Labrador Retriever spoglądając na swój znaczek przyczepiony do obroży. -Rusty, tu Grant z Fay! Nie wiemy co się stało, ale burza nadejdzie szybciej!-mówił wyraźnie przejęty Grant. Rusty zamrugał oczyma. -Ruf ruf radar burz!-szczeknął drugi piesek, jednak nagle zamiast mapy Zatoki Przygód a na niej burz wystąpił czerwony napis Error. -''Grant...niestety radar mi się popsuł...-mówił bardzo zmartwiony Labrador Retriever. Fay słysząc słowa pieska wybałuszyła oczy ze zdziwienia. -Nie martwcie się, zaraz poproszę Rocky'ego o naprawę. Trzymajcie się.- oznajmił przez komunikator Rusty, po czym się rozłączył. Nagle przyszedł pierwszy silny powiew wiatru. '''Grant wbił łapy w ziemię i mimo, że ciężko się mu stało, dawał radę. Dla Fay było to totalne zaskoczenie. Wzięła głęboki haust powietrza, łapami próbowała się o coś zaczepić, jednak wiatr pchał ją tuż nad urwisko. Na ratunek suczce ruszył Grant, ale ciężko było mu pość do niej. Hedlund Husky dramatycznie szukała rzeczy, za którą mogłaby się złapać jednak takiej nie było. Zaczęła szybciej oddychać, choć i to było wyzwaniem. Każda próba oporu żywiołowi wyrywała z niej siły. Wiatr w okół huczał, a morze wzburzyło się. Mocniejszy poryw posłał ją nad przepaść, łapami zahaczyła o brzeg klifu. ' -''O nie...to moj koniec.''-pomyślała Fay, słysząc jak fale z hukiem roztrzaskując się o skały a wiatr szumi w górze. Tylnymi łapami młóciła strącając wiele białych kamyczków hen, hen w dół.-''Ok, dam radę!- zmotywowała się po czym skupiła się na jakimś odległym punkcie. Zaczęła ostatkiem sił jaki jej został poodciągać się w górę. Jednak łapa się je osunęła. -''Nie dam rady!-''pomyślała przerażona Hedlund Husky, jej brązowe oczy odbijały strach i ogromny żal. Jej łapy zaczęły poddawać się. Wzięła głęboki oddech, czuła że zaraz się puści. Wtedy się stało powoli zaczęła tracić czucie ziemi. '''Nagle coś ją bardzo mocno szarpnęło za obrożę. Sunia spuściła wzrok w dół, zwisała a zarazem coś ją cisnęło w szyję. Nagle mocne szarpnięcie wyciągnęło sunię na trawę. Potem czuła jak ktoś pomaga jej wstać i idą z dala od urwiska. Nabrała głośno powietrza w jej płuca. Obok suczki stał Grant, z bardzo zmartwioną miną. Stała przy aucie.' -D-dzięki Grant...uratowałeś mi życie...bez Ciebie nie wiem co bym zrobiła.-mówiła suczka, gdy piesek podszedł blisko niej położył swoją łapę na jej. Od razu Fay oblał rumieniec,a w płucach zabrakło powietrze. Uniosła z trudem spojrzenie w stronę pieska. -Ej, ty kupo kłaków o co chodzi?-próbowała ukryć wstyd żartem. -Zawsze dla Ciebie, łowco burz. Nic Ci nie jest? -uśmiechnął się samiec rasy Łajka Zachodniosyberyjska. Po czym zadał pytanie, w głosie psa słychać było troskę. Fay pokręciła głową. -Słuchaj Fay, zanim pojedziemy na polankę muszę coś Ci powiedzieć...-zmieszał się. Zazwyczaj piesek który miał zdecydowany głos, brzmiał niepewnie. -Jeżeli chodzi oto, czy nadal tworzymy ekipę pościgową to wiesz, że to mnie nie powstrzymało!-odpowiedziała pieskowi, suczka. Jednak ten tylko przysiadł się bliżej jej pysia. Wtedy Fay nawet nie chciała oddychać aby nie zepsuć pięknej chwili. -Nie...nie oto...dzisiejsza sytuacja pokazała, że moje życie bez Ciebie nie miałoby jakiegokolwiek sensu...-zaczął niebieskooki psiak. To spowodowało, że rumieniec Fay nabrał na sile. -Pamiętasz kiedy pierwszy raz się poznaliśmy? Już od początku wyróżniałaś się czymś dla mnie spośród grona suczek. Jesteś piękna, mądra, podzielasz moją pasję, zawsze mogę na Ciebie liczyć. Nie wiem, jak dzisiejsza noc się zakończy zatem chcę coś Ci powiedzieć...coś co chowałem całą naszą przyjaźń...-mówił piesek. Pod koniec jego słów brązowooka Hedlund Husky, przekręciła w dużym zdziwieniu głowę na bok. -Bardzo Ciebie, kocham. Jesteś moim sensem życia, Fay! To z Tobą chcę tylko być, łowić burze, przeżywać przygody!- ujawnił swoje uczucia Grant. Serce suczki zabiło szybciej, a łapy zrobiły się bardzo miękkie, miała ochotę położyć się ze szczęścia, jednak mimowolnie jej nosek zbliżał się z noskiem Granta. W brzuchu czuła wzbijające się miliony motyli co unoszą się w górze. -Czy zostałabyś moją dziewczyną?- spytał samczyk. Nastała chwila ciszy, wtedy piesek zwiesił głowę, wstał. Miał zmierzać w stronę auta. -Grant...ja...-przerwała suczka, powodując że samczyk zatrzymał się. -Nigdy nie czułam w sobie większego przypływu uczuć w niczyją stronę, ale nie w Twoją. W Twoją mam burzę samych pozytywnych uczuć, takich jakich nigdy nie poznałam. Wiesz...mój sarkazm w stosunku do Ciebie był po to aby nie wychylać się z moimi. Bałam się, że Ty nie czujesz tego do mnie, a jedna z niewielu rzeczy które mnie mogą zranić jest być z dala od Ciebie. Ja Ciebie także kocham. I TAK!-ciągnęła Fay, jednak pod koniec wykrzyczała radośnie. Podbiegli w swoją stronę, i pocałowali się. Na chwilę zapomnieli o nadciągającym zagrożeniu. Dotknęli się swoimi czołami. -Jedziemy?-zapytała suczka. Piesek pokiwał głową wskoczyli do auta. Zapomnieli wyłączyć relację na żywo. Mimo to nadal nagrywali w drodze na polanę. Gdy na nią dojechali była prawie ciemna noc, mimo wczesnej pory. Zatrzymali się w skoszonym, zbożu. Oprócz paru drzew oddalonych o paręset metrów i dwóch domków mieszkańców Zatoki nic nie było. Gdy wyszli, i zaczęli robić zdjęcia niebu, które bez przerwy błyszczało światłem piorunów. Wtedy nadeszła kolejna fala, silniejsza od poprzedniej. Wiatr łopotał na wszystkie strony zaś oba pieski, miały problem z ustaniem. -CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE!!?-zawołał Grant, próbując przekrzyczeć szalejący wiatr. -WOW!-powiedział. Wiatr co chwila łopotał, a suczkę pchało do tyłu. Mądrzejsza o doświadczenie wskoczyła do auta. Grant zrobił to samo. Oba pieski trochę trzęsły się z zimna. Włączyli światło u góry samochodu. Fay wyjęła radar, burza wiatrowa była już prawie nad Zatoką... -Zaraz dojdzie do dalszej intensyfikacji! Gdy dojdzie do Zatoki Przygód może być śmiertelnie!- mówiła suczka na relacji... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Fay We wszystkich pojazdach piesków rozległo się głośnie pipczenie. Był to radar, oraz relacja z kanału drugiego. Burza prawie dotarła nad Zatokę Przygód...Night docisnęła gazu. Szybko wjechała na drogę dojazdową do chatki Jake'a. Gdy zatrzymała auto poleciła tylko jednemu pieskowi zostać: ' -Eryk! Ty zostaniesz i będziesz monitorować sytuację! Reszta ostrzega wszystkich ze mną! Na kogo natraficie przekażcie siatkę z zapasami i ostrzeżenie! -Tak jest Night!-szczeknął bardzo poważnie i doniośle Eryk, przeskoczył bliżej radaru. '''Psiaki pokiwały głowami, każdy sięgnął na tyły po siatki. Wkrótce zostało ' 'tylko 5 siatek, po które sięgnęła Night. Wyskoczyła z wozu, mimo silnego wiatru i trudności w poruszaniu podeszła do Jake'a! ' -Trzymaj Jake! Do Zatoki Przygód, nadciąga Bow Echo! Poszukaj schronienia!-szybko wyjaśniła czarno- biała sunia z zielonymi oczyma. Mężczyzna zszokowany tylko podziękował i wziął siatkę od niej. Suczka pobiegła dalej. Tymczasem Angelo podawała instrukcje młodym narciarzom gdzie się schować. -Ok, myślę że w piwnicy Jake'a będzie bezpiecznie! Chyba że uda Wam się dojechać szybko do domu. Weźcie te siatki.- oznajmiła Angelo, dając im dwie materiałowe siatki do rąk. -Night! Night! Odbiór!-wołał przez komunikator Night głos, Eryka. Suczka zatrzymała się. -Halo? Eryk, jaka sytuacja pogodowa?- spytała zielonooka Kundelka, patrząc na jej komunikator. -Zła...radar Rusty'ego popsuł się...burza jest już prawie nad Zatoką...znajduje się o kilometr od Wyspy Fok...-mówił szary Boeder Terrier, do suczki. -To źle...nawet bardzo...-zaniepokoiła się Night. -Słuchaj jak dotrze do Wyspy Fok, daj znać ok?-zapytała się dla upewnienia suczka. -Pewnie.-odpowiedział jej bardzo poważnie i dorośle niebieskooki Boeder Terrier. -Ej! Zaczekajcie!-wołała Astro, biegnąc za zdziwioną rodziną. -Zawracajcie ze Stoku!- wołała, nagle zobaczyła grubą kłodę który mógłby idealnie zblokować im drogę. Wzięła w szczęki brązową kłodę. Na pomoc suczce przybiegli Ernest ze Snowy. -Ok, na trzy rzucamy kłodę. Ok?- komenderował Ernest, patrząc się to na swoją dziewczynę to na Astro. -Ok, gotowa jestem.-rzekła przez szczęki Snowy, gdyż trzymała konar. -Raz...dwa...trzy!-odliczał powoli Ernest, zbierający sił. Gdy doliczył do trzech trójka piesków wyrzuciła w powietrze kłodę, która zablokowała drogę rodzinie w stronę lasku. 'Teraz przyszedł czas piesków by ich ostrzec, trójka psiaków podbiegła do nich by poinformować o nadchodzącym zagrożeniu. ' -Do Zatoki Przygód nadciąga, Bow Echo, prosimy byście unikali otwartych przestrzeni, zabezpieczcie dobytek, i poszukajcie schronienia, ale w jakimś budynku, nie na dworze.- tłumaczyła im fioletowo- biała Syberian Husky. -Weźcie od nas siatki z zapasami.- dopowiedziała biała w brązowe łatki suczka rasy Owczarek Australijski. Wychyliła jej pyszczek, by mężczyzna je odebrał. -Dzięki za ostrzeżenie pieski.-podziękował, odbierając ostatnią siatkę. -Ok, słyszeliście Psi Patrol, idziemy do auta.- oznajmił pokazując ręką do przodu mężczyzna. Za nim podążyła jego żona z dwójką dzieci. -Uff...-uspokoiła się Astro, jednakże w tej chwili gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się oślepiający błysk, a potem huk jakby fajerwerk pomieszany z kulą armatnią. Snowy pisnęła przytulając się do Ernesta, piesek liznął ją czule po głowie. Zaś Astro, zapiszczała. Starała sie nie okazywać strachu, by nie doprowadzić do paniki. Ruszyli w kolejnym kierunku. 'W tym samym czasie Zuzia, wraz z Axe'em oraz Tunturi rozdawali siatki narciarzom i snowboardzistom. ' -Ej...ale przecież niektórzy z nic przyjechali tu nawet z Zatoki Słońca! To kawał drogi od Zatoki Przygód! Co z nimi?-spytała zmartwiona o ich bezpieczeństwo Zuzia, która odwróciła wzrok w ich stronę. Zza nią stała grupka turystów z Zatoki Słońca. -Spytam się Jake'a czy użyczy swojej piwnicy, jestem pewna, że powie tak, ale spytam się jego o zgodę.- stwierdziła brązowo- jasno-beżowa suczka rasy Tundra Amerykański. -Zaraz wrócę, w tym czasie przekażcie komuś siatki.-zawołała do dwójki piesków Tunturi, będąc w biegu. -OK!-odpowiedzieli jej chórem. -Dobra kochanie, postarajmy się dostarczyć siatki.-rzekł Axe, idąc na przód. -Zostały nam po dwie. Szybko powinniśmy się z tym uwinąć.-mówił Mix Dingo z Owczarkiem Niemieckim. Jego narzeczona pokiwała głową i podążyła zza nim. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi 'Skipper wraz z grupą Chiron dojechały na plażę. Czarno- fioletowa suczka, wyskoczyła z pojazdu z jej grupą. ' -Mindy, zostań tu i informuj nas o sytuacjo pogodowej!-poleciła jej Chiron, wsadzając jeszcze na chwilę głowę do dolnej części pojazdu. -Masz to jak w banku! Lepiej się pospieszcie, wygląda na to, że jest tylko już o kilometr od Wyspy Fok ,przemieszcza sie szybko.-rzekła dowodzącej suczce, Mindy. -Ok, dzięki za informację Mindy. Reszta weźcie siatki i ostrzegajcie plażowiczów! Pomóżcie im się spakować!-wołała suczka o fioletowych oczach. Pieski pokiwały głowami. '''Skipper zaś wcisnęła czerwony guzik, rozpędziła się autem, które w powietrzu zamieniło się w policyjny poduszkowiec. Docisnęła gazu. -Ok, jedziemy na Wyspę Fok. -rzekła do reszty biało- brązowa Borzoj. Wkrótce dopłynęli do Wyspy Fok. -Shira! Zostań tu i monitoruj sytuacje! Reszta idzie ze mną. -oznajmiła Skipper wyskakując z pojazdu. -Nie zapomnijcie tylko o siatkach!- przestrzegła, wyciągając jedną. Sama zaczęła szybko biec po molo w kierunku domu Kapitana Turbota. Chmura szelfowa była ogromna, zrobiło się bardzo ciemno. Wręcz noc. Zapukała, w chwili gdy Kapitan Turbot otworzył drzwi przyszedł pierwszy poryw wiatru zwiastujący kataklizm...-Kapitanie Turbot! Nadciąga Bow Echo, niech pan weźmie te siatki i poszuka schronienia!-mówiła podając pierwszą siatkę. -Oto i następna siatka!-zawołała biegnąc z daleka Kenshi, z gracją zatrzymała się wręczając do rąk tym razem Francois. -Ej, czy jakieś statki są w pobliżu?-zapytała Anna, Kapitana Turbota. -Dzięki pieski za ostrzeżenie...hm...chyba cztery.-udzielił suczce odpowiedzi Kapitan Turbot. -Możemy pomóc je ostrzec!-zasugerowała Brooklyn. -Świetny pomysł, skarbie!- pochwalił swoją ukochaną Volvo i polizał ją. -Ok, Volvo, Brooklyn, Anna i Mja, ostrzeżecie te statki, przed sztormem!-poleciła im Skipper, czwórka psiaków pokiwała głowami, i ruszyła drogą w górę do latarni morskiej. -Dalej!-zawołała Mja do piesków, biegnąc na przedzie. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Mji W kierunku północno- zachodnim z ostrzeżeniem jechał Cody. Mocniejszy poryw wiatru, lekko przesunął pojazd, na bok. Jednak jasnobrązowo- beżowy Husky szybko zapanował nad sytuacją. ''' -Ok, Justin będziesz informować mnie o sytuacji pogodowej,-polecił pieskowi Cody. -Się robi!- szczeknął poważnie ciemno-rudy Pinczer Miniaturowy, usiadł na siedzeniu przed radarem. -Reszta będzie podawać siatki i ostrzegać.-komenderował dalej Labrador Husky. W jego błękitnych oczach malowała się determinacja. Budynki w tej części Zatoki Przygód były rozsypane i często w znacznych odległościach. -Ach...nie ma czasu na jeżdżenie w tą i w tą...-westchnął ciężko pod nosem. -Słuchajcie! Zatrzymam sie tu, a Wy podzielicie się na grupy. Będziecie ostrzegać mieszkańców, pomagać im w zabezpieczeniu dobytku oraz podawać siatki. Ja sam do którejś grupy dołączę. -rzekł piesek. Psiaki które z nim były w pojeździe skinęły głowami na tak. -Do roboty!-zarządził Cody zatrzymując na chwilę pojazd na uboczu. Rozdział 2 '''Wiatr smagał po pyszczkach piesków, nie mówiąc iż uniemożliwiał jakiekolwiek chodzenie. Mimo wczesnej dwudziestej niebo było tak ciemne iż dawało wrażenie głębokiej nocy. Jednak ciemność przerywana była co chwila przez jasne pioruny. Nie dawały one spokoju nawet na sekundę. Oprócz huku wiatru w powietrzu dudniły grzmoty. Blommy znajdowała się z jej grupą blisko słupów energetycznych. Pod drugiej stronie naprzeciwko nich pod rzędem drzew siedzieli schowani ludzie. -Co oni tam wyrabiają!?-syknęła pod nosem Bloomy zirytowana ich zachowaniem.-Nie widzą piorunów? Ech...narzekanie zostawię na później...-szepnęła do siebie Kundelka o dwukolorowych oczach. -Ok, Hutch jaka sytuacja na radarze?-spytała suczka podjeżdżając szybciej a zarazem wyjąc charakterystycznie syreną. -Blommy...-zaczął poważnie Hutch jego brązowe oczy wyrażały niepokój. -Co się stało tato?-zapytał zaniepokojony Solo strzygąc stojącym białym uchem. -Bow echo już tu jest...-rzekł bardzo poważnie i ponuro. -Niemożliwe! O matko...-zaniepokoiła się bezpieczeństwem innych Rose. Stuliła uszy po bokach. -Nie martw się zaraz ostrzeżemy tych ludzi i pozwolimy ich wrócić tym radiowozem do do-...-próbował pocieszyć ukochane Buddy, jednak zobaczył jak pierwsze drzewo pęka. Poddało się wobec niszczycielskiego wiatru. Górna część runęła na drogę powodując korek. Pozostałe drzewa wkrótce albo się łamały lub wyrywały się z korzeniami. Trochę jednak zostało i nadal stawiało opór. -Tam byli ludzie...i nadal są...-rzekła ze zgrozą Megan wzdrygając się na samą myśl co mogło się stać. -Nie martw się. Zaraz zobaczymy czy są cali, nie było krzyku zatem możliwe, że żyją.-próbował pocieszyć suczkę Jax i polizał ją bo głowie między uszami lekko odsuwając do tyłu czapkę policyjną. -Maile, Amy! Wyjdźcie i zobaczcie co się stało. -poleciła dwóm suczkom Blommy marszcząc z niepokoju czoło. -Się robi!-szczeknęła Moscow wstając z siedzenia.-Chodź, ale musimy uważać.-rzekła Kundelka. -Idę!-mówiła z ekscytacją i gotowością do działania Maile. Wyskoczyła za mentorką idąc przywarta blisko ziemi. Pomimo tego suczki miały problem z poruszaniem się do przodu, gdyż wiatr pchał je do tyłu. W końcu jakimś cudem dotarły do drzewa. Zobaczyły kobietę leżącą z prawą nogą pod zwalonym drzewem. Obok niej stali zmartwieni członkowie rodziny. -Psi Patrol!-zawołał mężczyzna na lewo, który z trudem stał. -Musicie nam pomóc ta wichura zaskoczyła nas znienacka a nie wzięliśmy telefonów. Nie możemy zadzwonić po karetkę!-mówił bardzo przejęty. Wiekiem zbliżony był do kobiety. -Spokojnie zajmiemy się tym!-pocieszyła i zadzwoniła przez komunikator do bazy.-Halo! Austin...przepraszam, że musisz ale jest osoba poszkodowana i potrzebuje zawiezienia do szpitala...-mówiła suczka. Serce psa zamarło a powoli zaczęła go ogarniać panika. Z jednej strony chciał bardzo pomóc jednak paniczny strach wywołany zespołem stresu pourazowego był tak silny, że przy następnym uderzeniu pioruna bliżej bazy położył się na podłodze i zasłonił uszy. Wiatr wył tak samo lub nawet gorzej jak nocy, która odcisnęła się w jego psychice. ' -Chciałbym....tak bardzo...ale n-nie mogę...-mówił, a każde słowo z trudem przeciskało się przez gardło. Czuł żal, strach i poczucie winy.-Przepraszam...-wyszeptał. '''Maile spojrzała na drugą sunię. ' -On raczej nie da rady...-skwitowała ze smutkiem. -Da radę, i nawet mam pomysł...-rzekła tajemniczo Amy. Ponownie zaczęła dzwonić przez obrożę.-Halo, Nastia? ''Obraz dzieli się na dwie części. '' -Halo tu Nastia. Amy? Co się dzieje?-zapytała z niepokojeniem suczka z czarną kokardką przy prawym uchu. -Chodzi o Austina...-powiedziała stojąca z boku Maile. Sunia która z nimi rozmawiała przez komunikator od razu posmutniała z troski o pieska. Za chwilę odpowiedziała pewnym i zdeterminowanym głosem: -Zaraz jadę pomóc mu! Dziękuje za informację dziewczyny. '''Po tym Nastia rozłączyła się. Po czym wybiegła z gabinetu wołając tylko przez ramię do jej właściciela: -Nie martw się wrócę, ale mam wezwanie od Austin'a! Suczka wskoczyła do jej pojazdu dając gaz do dechy. Jadąc po drodze zobaczyła grupę prowadzoną przez Max'a przy drodze. Widziała jak czarny Labrador kontroluje ruch. Ruszyła dalej pędząc po drodze. Po paru minutach zaparkowała przy bazie. Ciemność rozświetlały przy bazie światła bliżej bud i u góry a także pioruny. Drzwi były zablokowane, ze względu na wiatr. Zatem suczka zapukała do drzwi. Przywarła blisko ziemi aby oprzeć się wiatru który pchał ją do tyłu. Drzwi otworzyła jej Angela. ' -O Nastia! Jaka miła niespodzianka. Wchodź szybko do środka, to wietrzysko jest okropne. Zaraz las wyrwie. -rzekła zdziwiona Moonka z dwukolorowymi oczyma jednak szybko i zgrabnym ruchem przesunęła się na bok by wpuścić suczkę. -Zimno coś tu. Co się dzieje? Szczeniaki stańcie za mną.-mówiła Pandora lekko zaskoczona. Kręciła lekko głową na boki. -Nastia tu jest.-rzekła Angela odwracając się do suni rasy Goldador. -Nastia! Cześć!-szczeknęła radośnie Pandora i zamerdała ogonem energicznie. Nastia weszła do środka i wzrokiem szukała Austin'a. Psiak leżał pod jedną z puf, z łapami które zakrywały uszy. -Austin. To ja Nastia.-rzekła suczka powoli podchodząc do pieska. Psiak otworzył jedną powiekę wyczuwając zapach suczki. '''Suczka stała nad nim z ciepłością i spokojem w jej niebieskich oczach. Psiak zarumienił się trochę. ' -Nastia?-rzekł psiak zdziwiony. -Tak, to ja. Słuchaj jest sprawa, możliwe, że poważna. Drzewo przygniotło mężczyznę i potrzebuje przewozu do szpitala. Wiem, że to jest ciężkie i będziesz musiał pojechać swoją karetką i mu pomóc. Będę mogła pojechać z Tobą. Wiem, że dasz radę. Pamiętasz ostatnio na naszym spotkaniu było Ci trochę lepiej. Zawsze wiedz, że będę Ciebie wspierać jak i teraz. Nie zmuszam Ciebie byś wychodził z karetki, tylko abyś go przewiózł do szpitala.-mówiła z wielkim spokojem suczka. -Ja... ja nie mogę! Naprawdę chciałbym pomóc ale nie mogę...teraz tamta noc! Ona znowu żyje we mnie! Żyje we mnie i to jeszcze żywiej niż zwykle. Czuję ją tu i teraz wyraźniej niż zwykle. *Głośne i paniczne nabieranie powietrza*.-mówił psiak z wielkim stresem i przestrachem w oczach. 'Nastia popatrzyła z wielkim współczuciem na pieska. Mimo to czuła determinację. Psiak oddychał szybko a zarazem ciężko. Widać było jak źle czuje się w tej sytuacji. ' -Pojadę z Tobą i pomogę Ci. Możesz zmienić sytuację, że ktoś nie zginie.-mówiła suczka z ciepłością w jej głosie i oczach. -Ale ja...nie mogę...czuje tą noc...i ten wiatr! Znowu to samo! Ja bardzo chciałbym...ale nie mogę...-powiedział psiak z dużym smutkiem zwłaszcza na koniec i zwiesił głowę na bok. -Austin...a chcesz trochę się zrelaksować? Może zjedziemy do piwnicy albo obejrzymy film?-mówiła suczka siadając obok psiaka, który jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił. Spojrzał trochę pewniej na suczkę. -Em...Nastia? Czy to dobry pomysł, przecież nie możemy czekać...-zmartwiła się Honey, kładąc łapkę przed jej szczeniakami co trochę je uspokoiło. -Nie martw się. Wiem co robię.-zapewniła suczka kiwając głowę. Wtem rozległ się huk, bardzo głośny. Światła na chwilę w bazie zamrugały jednak po chwili zrobiło się ciemno. Szczeniaczki pisnęły. -Ja pójdę włączyć prąd.-zaoferowała się Angela idąc w kierunku windy. -Em...Angela, w Zatoce nie ma prądu...u nas piorun tylko wysadził prąd ale obawiam się, że wiatr zerwał linie energetyczne...brr...to przerażające...-mówiła Miley stając przy tylnych drzwiach. Starsza siostra suczki zamrugała zdziwiona. -Ech...to źle...-mówił Austin przywierając ciałem blisko Nastii a także kładąc uszy po sobie. -Austin potrzebujemy Cię!-odezwał się z przerywaniem komunikator psiaka. Głos należał do Blommy. Nastia popatrzyła na pieska ze spokojem i dużym współczuciem w jej niebieskich oczach. -Ale ja....nie mogę...ale...zatem..ach...-mówił psiak bardzo zestresowany. -Proszę...-błagała Blommy. Nastia zastrzygła uszami i położyła jej łapkę na łapce szaro- białego Syberiana Husky'ego. -Agh...no dobra...o matko...będę tego żałować...-jęknął piesek wywracając jego oczy do góry. Ruszył powoli w kierunku drzwi. Jednak widząc co sekundę pioruny rozdzierające niebo.przycupnął do ziemi. Dodatkowo huk wiatru i widok drzew przed bazą które ledwo ledwo stawiają opór wzmógł w piesku opór. '''Oddech Austin'a przyspieszył, jednak Nastia dotknęła jej głową lekko psa i położyła łapę na łapie pieska. Ruszyli dalej, zaś suczka otworzyła drzwi. Psiak z trudem wystawił pierwszą łapę na zewnątrz i ją położył. Od razu buczenie było silniejsze i siła wiatru wpychała pieski do środka wraz z liśćmi i gałęziami. Wyskoczyli, a drzwi zamknęła Angela. Austin zamarł słysząc grzmot. Dostał ataku silnego paraliżu, nawet nie ruszył powieką tylko patrzył z przestrachem w oczach. Suczka będąca mieszanką Mudi i Koolie przywarła do ziemi, z ogromnym trudem trzymając się asfaltu gdy wiatr na nią napierał. Kątem oka Austin zauważył jak jego przyjaciółka i skryta miłość ledwo się trzyma. Doznał oprzytomnienia i jak torpeda pognał do karetki. Za chwilę podjechał a suczka usiadła w kabinie obok pieska. -Wiesz zrobiłeś bardzo duży postęp. Dałeś radę wyjść w to samo zjawisko. Dumna jestem z Ciebie.-pogratulowała suczka. Austin lekko się uśmiechnął, ruszył karetką i włączył sygnał. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Austina Grant z Fay stali na polanie z zgrozą w ich oczach, zdawali sobie idealnie sprawę z siły zjawiska. Było im coraz bardziej zimno, a co sekunda pioruny błyskały. ''' -GRANT! NIE IDZIE USTAĆ!-zawołała z całych sił Fay, próbując przekrzyczeć wiatr. -MASZ RACJĘ! CHODŹMY DO AUTA!-odkrzyknął Grant, dwa psy pchane do tyłu szybko wskoczyły do ciepłego auta i zamknęły drzwi. Deszcz zaczął intensywniej padać. -Brr...niezła klimatyzacja...-wzdrygał się Fay drżąc z zimna. Grant postawił kamerę na tablicy rozdzielczej. -Woow...radary się zawieszają... -To jest potężna siła.-skomentował psiak patrząc się w niebo. -Chodź! Jedziemy za nią.-oznajmił Grant, zaś ciemnoszara- biała suczka Hedlund Husky. Ruszyli autem wraz za burzą. Wkrótce zobaczyli, że cała droga jest zalana i jadąc rozpryskiwali kałuże wody. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Grant'a '''Hermiona zrobiła zdjęcie, które idealnie ukazało pioruna liniowego na tle chmury szelfowej rozjaśnionej przez wyładowanie. Wtem coś zaczęło na dworze uderzać. -To grad!-zawołała Hermiona, włączając kamerę i nagrywając.-Jest ogromny! Ma co najmniej 7 centymetrów średnicy. -oznajmiła suczka rasy Hierran Wolfdog. -Robi się coraz bardziej źle...-zmartwiła się suczka z brytyjskim akcentem. Spojrzała na psiaki, które uwijały się kończąc swoje obowiązki i udając się do auta. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hermiony Przez drogę w Zatoce Przygód jechał pojazd należący do Uno. Psiak jechał drogą prowadzącą do wschodniej części Zatoki Przygód. Psiak nagle się zatrzymał gdy jedno z drzew zawaliło się na drogę. Od przygniecenia wozu dzieliły centymetry. ' -Mało brakowało!-rzekł Uno siedząc za kierownicą. Żółte światła radiowozu oświetlały drzewo i drogę. -Psiaki usuńmy to drzewo zanim komuś stanie się krzywda bo nie dojedziemy na czas.-mówił rudy samczyk mieszanki Border Collie i Gończego Węgierskiego o zielonych oczach. -Ja to zrobię!-zgłosiła się Crus i zamerdała ogonem. Uno odwrócił się do jego kuzynki i spojrzał na nią zmartwionym wzrokiem. -Nie martw się o mnie, kuzynie.-próbowała pocieszyć pieska suczka gdy tylko zobaczyła jego wyraz pyska. -Mogę pójść z nią byś był spokojniejszy. Dwie łapy w pojazdach do już coś!-rzekła Rita wstając z jej siedzenia. Spojrzała na pieska patrzą czy wyraża zgodę. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiła się ulga i skinął głową na tak. Wokół wozu słychać było, jak niemiłosiernie wieje. Szum, wycie i dudnienie wiatru niewiele mniej były przytłumione. '''Jasne, rozbudowane pioruny liniowe przecinały co każdą sekundą. Za nimi dudniały grzmot. Wkrótce deszcz zaczął mocniej powoli zalewając rowy po bokach drogi. Dwie suczki skoczyły na boki wskakując do swoich pojazdów. Gdy wóz wypuścił dwa wozy suczki musiały wziąć nakrycie dachy by nie zwiało im czapek z głów. ' -Ok, ruf ruf! Hak!-zaszczekała Uno w stronę tablicy rozdzielczej. Z przodu pojazdu wysunął się turkusowy hak. -Ruf! Ruf! Ruf! Hak!-szczeknęła Rita, na przedzie jej pojazdy wysunął się różowy hak. Dwie suczki podjechały pod drzewo.Obserwowali je wszyscy, zwłaszcza Flesh który patrzył na Ritę.4 -Biedna Rita...mam nadzieję, że nic się jej nie stanie.-zaskomlał Flesh, kładąc uszy po swojej głowie. Łapami przebierał nerwowo w miejscu popiskując. -Szybciej...proszę...tam jest dla niej za niebezpiecznie...-mówił. '''Nacisnęły guzik, aby hak pochylił się i złapał powalone drzewo. Przesunęły je na bok drogi. Po czym zawróciły do pojazdu. Flesh zawył najgłośniej ze wszystkich i gdy tylko różowa suczka rasy mix Pudla z Owczarkiem Niemieckim wskoczyła podbiegł do niej wtulił swoją głowę w jej, pocałował i powiedział: -Tak bardzo się martwiłem...ale dobrze, że jesteś cała. -Aww...kochany jesteś.-rzekła sunia i polizała czule pieska między uszami. -Lepiej jedźmy dalej ostrzec innych. Na szczęście nie ma tu za dużo domów, jednakże są to jednorodzinne.-mówiła Kelly siedząc w miejscu i patrząc częściowo za okno to częściowo na odwracającego głowę Uno. -Ok.-pokiwał głową i dodał gazu. Wkrótce podjechali pod pierwsze domostwo. Na podwórku jego domownicy w popłochu zabierali swój dobytek. -Nora i Ice zostaniecie tutaj, aby obserwować postępy burzy i mieć kontakt z ekipą łowców burz. Aby tu rozdać siatki pójdę ja, oraz wyznaczam Leon, Amalis, Bumblebee i Casandra. Wybrane pieski pokiwały głowami i zamerdały ogonami. -Się robi!-odrzekła Nora kiwając jej głowę na znak, że jest gotowa i zrozumiała.-Ech...chociaż wolałabym by ta burza już się skończyła.-dopowiedziała ciszej różowo-oka sunia rasy Canaan Dog tuląc uszy po jej głowie. Na szczęście Ice położył jego ogon na jej, oraz swoją łapkę na jej łapce. -Spoko!-odpowiedział Uno, Ice. Po czym cichszym tonem głosu zwrócił się do Nory.-Spokojnie, kochanie jestem przy Tobie. Kiedyś na pewno się skończy. Nie musieli zmieniać miejsc, gdyż od razu siedzieli naprzeciw monitora. Reszta psiaków wskoczyła na tyły po siatki. Casandra wzięła pierwszą z nich do pysia, usiadła czekając na resztę. ' -Ale wieje.-rzekła suczka sama do siebie patrząc na kładące się prawie na ziemie drzewa. Amalis wyciągała kolejną siatkę z tyłu, która była prawie przeładowana produktami. Wpadła nie chcąco na Bumblebee i dwa pieski się zarumieniły po czym piesek, polizał sunię w ucho. Leon chwycił kolejną siatkę i wkrótce psiaki dotknęły skanera by otworzyć drzwi i wyskoczyły, '''Mimo to pieski zostały przyciśnięte do drzwi przez siłę wiatru. Miały nawet problem z złapaniem oddechu. Zmrużyły oczy i zaczęły przycupnięte do ziemi sunąć w stronę domu. Przez chwilę musieli się zatrzymać w połowie drogi, gdyż wiatr przybrał na sile. Potem z całych sił starały się pobiec ignorując powstrzymujący je wiatr. Mężczyzna który zanosił rzeczy z podwórka, zobaczył psy i podleciał do furtki. ' -Co Wy tu robicie? Tu jest niebezpiecznie.-rzekł mężczyzna trzymając się mocno bramki. -Wiemy, jesteśmy by pomóc z zapasami.-oznajmiła Amalis mężczyźnie unosząc siatkę z żywnością, napojami i innymi do góry. -Nadchodzi Bow Echo powinniście schować się w piwnicy albo w łazience.-kontynuował Bumblebee, stając bliżej jego żony futra psiaków ocierały się o siebie. Mężczyzna przechwycił pierwszą siatkę od Casandry. -Kochanie weź kolejną siatkę! Psi Patrol przywiózł ostrzeżenie i zapasy ze sobą!-zawołał wbiegając do domu z siatką. Po chwili zza rogu, z trudem wychyliła się kobieta która łapiąc się za białą ścianę podeszła powoli do bramki. Potem przechwyciła siatkę od Amalis. -Dziękuje Wam.-rzuciła szybko z wdzięcznym spojrzeniem na psy. Następnie popędziła do domu. Z mężem wyminęli się w przejściu. Mężczyzna odebrał od Bumblebee'ego siatkę i pobiegł do domu. Ponownie wyminęli się gdy kobieta biegła po ostatnią siatkę od Leona. -Błagam, nie wychodźcie z domu i pamiętajcie że mogą wystąpić także powodzie i grad!-zawołał za kobietą Leon, wyliczając inne zjawiska jakie mogą wystąpić. -Trzymajcie się!-zawołała za nimi Casandra, zanim zamknęli drzwi. -Brr...ale klimatyzacja, wracajmy lepiej do wozu. -rzekła niebieskooka suczka rasy Kundel. Psiaki ruszyły wiatr lekko pchał je do przodu. Po dłuższej chwili wskoczyły do wozu. -Wooah...psiaki...spójrzcie na radar...-rzekł Ice wskazując przednią łapą radar przed nimi. Nora miała przestraszone spojrzenie. -Psiaki musimy się pospieszyć...-dopowiedziała z dużym zmartwieniem w jej głosie i różowych oczach. '''Psiaki stłoczyły się blisko radaru, gdzie widziały jak cała Zatoka Przygód znajduje się w dużej części w środku burzy, a także zakryta przez całą strefę opadów. Po grzbietach psiaków przeszła panika. Uno nie czekając powrócił na jego miejsce i ruszył dalej. Gdy byli parę metrów od domu usłyszeli rozdzierające powietrze trzask. Każdy wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył jak cały dach idzie z wiatrem do góry. -To nie wygląda dobrze...-oznajmiła zszokowana Pepper, która patrzyła z otworzonym pysiem na tańczący w powietrzu dach. -Następny domy!-zawołała Nora, patrząc przez okno, przy którym siedziała. -Ok, do pierwszego pójdą teraz z siatkami Samira, Barnim, Merida i Maple! Drugi dom to Ardo, Tomira, Morgan oraz Lara. Trzeci dom to Dolo, Nasia, Mesa, Nancy. -Się robi!-rzekły chórem pieski po czym wskoczyły na tyły aby wziąć potrzebne im siatki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Uno 'Pojazd należący do Saitiny mknął przez drogę. Drogę, która prowadziła z północy do bazy Psiego Patrolu. Suczka ostrożnie zahamowała gdy zobaczyła, że na drodze po bokach widnieją duże plamy wody. ' Rozdział 3 Rozdział 4 Galeria Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13 Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Carlise Kategoria:Crash Kategoria:Hersey Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Bloomy Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Projekty grupowe Kategoria:Policyjne Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Vitto Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Chickaletta Kategoria:Kasumi Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Johnboy Kategoria:Sabra Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Buessa Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Luka Kategoria:Shadow Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:David Kategoria:Twister Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Kirse Kategoria:Jessie Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Farmerka Yumi Kategoria:Farmer Al Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Diego Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Eric Kategoria:Fay Kategoria:Grant Kategoria:Bailey Kategoria:Domi Kategoria:Fire Kategoria:Minty Kategoria:Jasmine Kategoria:Nathaniel Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Izumi Kategoria:Icko Kategoria:Jake Kategoria:Bellami Kategoria:Nicki Kategoria:Adrra Kategoria:Angelo Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Mindy Kategoria:Kapitan Turbot Kategoria:Francois Turbot Kategoria:Anna Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Justin Kategoria:Nyks Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Rose Kategoria:Buddy Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Maile Kategoria:Nastia Kategoria:Austin Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Crus Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Kelly Kategoria:Amalis Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Casandra Kategoria:Nora Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Leon Kategoria:Pepper Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Merida Kategoria:Maple Kategoria:Lara Kategoria:Dolo Kategoria:Nasia Kategoria:Mesa Kategoria:Nancy